Rory's In Need of a Doctor (Erotic Piece)
by p10shaggamagga
Summary: Story 1 in the first 'Doctor and Rory Erotica' series. 1/8. With Amy left on the planet of Planteen 19, the Doctor and Rory are left alone in the TARDIS and as sexual frustration brews, a world of temptation is created.


'I'm so bored' said Rory sadly as he leaned back on the TARDIS console, the machine's light illuminating his beautiful face.

The Doctor looked at him and noticed his gorgeous and intoxicating eyes but tried to snap himself out of the spell. Ever since Amy was dropped off on Planteen 19 three days ago, the Doctor had become very sexual and even fount Rory attractive.

'I wonder if Amy will call today,' Rory could feel his intense sexual frustration building up as he looked at the Doctor sexually and that's when a thought blossomed inside his mind.

What would sex with the Doctor be like? He imagined it to be a thrilling experience with loads of orgasmic sounds being let off and lots of maelstroms of semen flowing through the TARDIS.

'Doctor,' Rory said and so the Time Lord glanced at him. 'I'm going to have a sleep. Please don't come in because I am quite tired.'

As the Doctor nodded to his male companion, Rory walked off and could feel the erection within growing and so he walked into his bedroom and took his shirt off and then his jeans.

He lay down on the bed in just his black boxers and black socks and began stroking his penis until he could feel the erection take full height and that was when he slid his boxers off and began pleasuring himself. He soothingly brushed his hand against his snake-like penis and he began playing with it, letting out a slight orgasm as he did so.

The Doctor picked up the TARDIS phone and answered it. It was Amy.

'Oh hello, Amy,' he smiled. 'I'll go tell Rory you're here.'

The Doctor put the phone down on hold and walked slowly over to the Ponds' bedroom and he opened the door without thinking and that's when he saw Rory masturbating on the double bed.

He was naked apart from his black socks and he had his eyes shut tight so he didn't notice the Doctor in the room straight away. He groaned happily as he smiled, feeling the wondrous bliss tingle through his body as he began jerking on his cock even more.

'OH MY GOD,' he said as he opened his eyes and he saw the Doctor in the doorway and so he grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it over his large penis but the Doctor had already seen it.

Now the Doctor should have been extremely shocked and horrified to see his companion having so much sexy fun but actually, it kind of aroused the man and since the Time Lord had never seen such an erotic performance it made his penis start to grow as well.

'I was just... I was, er...' Rory went red with embarrassment.

'It's ok, Rory,' the Doctor placed his hand in the air as Rory felt his penis start to deflate like a punctured bouncy castle. 'I know what you were doing. It must be extremely sexually frustrating now that Amy is having that break on Planteen 19. She's on the phone for you.'

Awkwardness began to fill the air.

'Can you tell her I'll call her back?'

The Doctor nodded and walked out of the bedroom, leaving a nearly naked Rory as he broke the news to Amy.

'Rory's... in the shower at the moment.'

'Why did you hesitate?' Amy was quick to reply on the other end of the phone.

'I didn't.'

'Ok, can you come pick me up in two days time please?'

'Certainly.'

The Doctor placed the phone down and that's when it hit him. Amy didn't want picking up for another two days and even he was quite sexually frustrated. Of course, the Doctor would bust a nut every now and then but he had been celibate for so long now, ever since Captain Jack left.

He really wanted Rory to have sex with him but he knew that if Amy fount out, it would ruin his and Rory's life but these sexual surges began pulsating around the Doctor's body. The thought of rubbing up against a hot sexy Rory made his sweet penis harden.

Biting his bottom lip, the Doctor hesitantly walked back over to the bedroom and he peered through the now closed and he saw Rory reach for his black expensive underwear but he was still laying down with the pillow covering his cock but was still practically naked.

The Doctor slowly opened the door and so Rory tightened his grip around the pillow.

'DOCTOR!' he snapped angrily. 'Can I please just get dressed alone?'

'Want me to finish you off?' he smirked sexually and Rory could feel his dick begin to harden once more.

'I'm sorry?' he asked but the adrenaline pumping around his body made him want the Doctor so much.

'I know how annoying it is not finishing,' the Doctor said, slowly approaching the physician. 'I had a friend once called Captain Jack. One night, me and him got drunk on wine and had sex on the TARDIS console. I liked and so did he so we did again the next night in the TARDIS swimming pool. The point is Rory, Captain Jack wasn't the first companion I've had sex with and I hope he won't be the last!'

As the Doctor neared closer to Rory's naked body, the companion smiled a little as he embraced the Doctor's personality and vibrancy.

'Are you suggesting you wank me off?'

'I'm not suggesting anything,' the Doctor slipped his tweed jacket off and that was when Rory really got hard. 'I'm imagining it.'

As the Doctor sat on the end of the bed, he glanced at the pillow on Rory's lap and then at Rory and so slowly but surely, Rory removed the pillow and threw it and the other side of the white bedroom, revealing his large juicy penis and the Doctor licked his lips.

'You look like a wolf,' he laughed for a little while and the Doctor exhaled.

As he gently grabbed hold of the meaty specimine, he made it stand as he wrapped his hand around the penis and he began jerking it off, making Rory place his head on the other pillow.

He could feel explosions of bliss and fireworks of joy as he could sense the Doctor's warm hands caressing the genital area.

That's when he felt it about to erupt - his volcanic penis.

Groaning rather loudly, Rory smiled and closed his eyes as a tsunami of cum rushed out of his penis and it darted in all different directions and the Doctor was taken aback by the amount that came out.

'Sorry,' Rory smirked happily as his sexual frustration was now no longer present. 'It's been building up for a while now. Amy hasn't been quite as sexually active as I'd have hoped.'

The Doctor looked down at the gooey mess and then at Rory who felt so content.

The Doctor could hear the TARDIS phone ring again and so he stood up.

'You may wanna clean it up,' he said. 'And don't tell Amy what I just did to you.'

'I won't,' Rory grinned and honesty was present. 'I guess you could say you cured my sexual frustration though.'

As the Doctor answered the phone, he noticed it was Amy who had called him.

'Doctor,' she seemed quite frustrated. 'Can you pick me up now instead? I'm being harassed by a green pig humanoid thing.'

'Of course,' said the Doctor as he had his back from the bedroom. 'I'll come right away.'

'What you been up to then?' she ushered the green pig humanoid thing away.

'Oh you know,' he said and he turned around and stared through the bedroom and he saw Rory wipe the puddles of semen off of himself and the bed and then delve into his drawers and pull out a cigarette packet and lighter. He lit a cigarette up and blew the smoke out of his mouth as he lay back on the bed and smiled. 'I've been busy.'

**MORE NAUGHTY FUN FROM THE DOCTOR AND RORY COMING SOON!**


End file.
